


False Innonce, Real Shame

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Micchy helps his brother relax.
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Kudos: 10





	False Innonce, Real Shame

**Author's Note:**

> No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING  
> Blackmail | **Dirty Secret** | Wrongfully Accused

There had to be something. Micchy was careful as he rifled through his brother's stuff. He didn't have much time before Takatora got home, but he couldn't afford to leave traces of his snooping. The man was already on high alert after the first "theft" and Micchy didn't want to raise his suspicions any further. Increased security in his own home would be a major annoyance. 

So far he hadn't been able to find anything. Frustrating, but not unexpected. His brother wasn't the type to leave confidential information lying around. Picking up the lock seed had been pure luck and good timing. The best chance Micchy had of finding anything would be while Takatora slept. Very risky, it would be hard to explain why he was in the wrong room if he was caught. 

Unless... 

The sound of the front door opening sent Micchy scrambling. He quickly checked that everything was in place before sprinting back to his room. He barely made it to his desk before his brother reached the landing. Micchy bent over his textbooks, pretending to be lost in his work as Takatora's footsteps grew louder. 

"It's good to see you home at a reasonable hour," Takatora said. His tone was stiff and stern, as always, but Micchy knew his brother well and he was worried about something. 

"Oh, you're home," Micchy turned with a bright smile, "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

Takatora looked exhausted. It was subtle, but Micchy knew where to look. The hard line in his brother's jaw and the way he leaned against the door frame. Micchy knew in a single glance that Takatora would be easy to push right now. A part of him felt guilty for taking advantage, but in the end it was just pragmatism. 

"There was some... trouble in the city," Takatora said, "I'm just glad you didn't get mixed up in any of it."

"You worry too much." Micchy stood, approaching Takatora slowly. He was careful with his stance, hands behind his back, expression soft and innocent. "Why don't I help you relax?"

"You should focus on your studies," Takatora said sternly, but Micchy could see he was tempted by the offer, "You don't need to waste your time on me."

"You've done so much for me, Nii-san." Micchy smiled gently as he moved in close to his brother. He slid his hands up Takatora's chest, adjusting his collar and smoothing out his suit jacket. "Let me help you."

Takatora's breath caught. There was a faint flush rising in his cheeks as he looked away. "What are you suggesting?"

"You're so tense," Micchy leaned in, head tilted so that his lips hovered teasingly close to his brothers, "I could squeeze all that tension out."

Takatora's eyes shut, brow furrowing. He was feeling guilty. It was almost funny that he could feel so guilty about this and not the other terrible acts he'd been involved with recently. "You don't know what you're saying," he whispered, swaying ever so slightly towards Micchy before pulling back. 

"Why wouldn't I know what a massage is?" Micchy pulled back. It was hard to keep his innocent expression from turning into a smirk, but he managed it. 

Takatora's eyes flew up again and he cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. I don't need anything like that... but if you insist."

It was so easy. Takatora was putty in his hands, always had been. Shame was a powerful motivator, and Takatora had that in spades. 

It was so easy lead his brother into the master bedroom and so easy to undress him. Takatora protested, or at least he tried. All it took was Micchy looking up at him all doe eyed and sweet, and Takatora let his little brother have his way. Micchy almost thought it cruel how easy it was to get Takatora lying on his stomach, naked except for boxers. But he wasn't being cruel. Manipulative, yes, he'd learned to be manipulative from the best. But not cruel. He did care about his brother the same way his brother cared about him. 

Sometimes a little deceit was the best thing for everyone involved. 

Takatora twitched when Micchy climbed on top of him. He was trying to hard to hide his reactions when Micchy settled over him, straddling his brother's hips. It wasn't hard to break that. All it took was a dribble of cold massage oil landing on his bare skin to make his back arc and a soft whimper leave his mouth. 

"Sorry, I'll make sure to warm it up next time," Micchy lied as he went to work. Takatora really was tense. That was no surprise. He'd always been like that. Never able to relax or put his walls down. 

But he was beautiful, laid out on the bed like this. The muscles in his back felt incredible under Micchy's hands and the more he worked to more Takatora fell apart under him. Barely audible sighs were turning into moans as Micchy wrung the tension out of his brother's body. 

It was enough that Micchy was getting hard. He rocked his hips against his brother's ass as his hands moved farther down. He wondered how far he could take this. How far before Takatora's shame caught up with him. 

He reached Takatora's lower back, pressing into the muscle there and slowly, slowly, moving down. When he reached the man's boxers, he experimentally slid his thumbs under the waistband. There was no response to that, so he got a bit bolder. He started sliding down the boxers, kneading the skin as he went. 

The garment was halfway down his brother's hips before Takatora stopped him. "Wait... you shouldn't," he said, face buried in the mattress. 

"Oh?" Micchy trailed a finger up the line of his brother's spine to the nape of his neck. Takatora shuddered, fists twining in the sheets. "What are you so worried about?"

"It's not... we shouldn't."

Micchy brushed the hair away from his brother's neck as he leaned in. "Why not?" he whispered, pressing a kiss behind his ear. 

Takatora moaned, face still buried in the bed as Micchy continued kissing the back of his neck. 

This was unnecessary, from a pragmatic standpoint. Micchy had lowered his brother's guard, he could stop if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. He wanted to really take his brother apart. 

"Let me help you relax," Micchy ran his tongue over the shell of Takatora's ear, "That's what this is for, right?"

"Mitsuzane..." Takatora whimpered, hips pressing back against Micchy's. 

That was as close to a yes as he was going to get. Micchy sat back up, tugging Takatora's boxers down. The man was still hiding his face in shame, but he lifted his hips and helping Micchy strip him entirely. 

It was thrilling, sitting over his naked brother, still completely clothed and completely in control. It made Micchy wish he'd tried this earlier. 

He slicked his fingers, letting the oil warm on his skin this time, before sliding it into Takatora. His brother moaned, pressing back into the touch. Micchy grinned as he moved the finger in and out slowly. Micchy couldn't say he had much experience with this sort of thing, but his brother was looser than he'd expected. It made him wonder if there was someone else taking advantage of him like this. Unlikely, Takatora didn't have a life outside of work. It was more likely to only be because the dildo he'd found in his snooping. 

Micchy pressed another finger in, still moving slowly and gently. He could feel Takatora getting wound up and frustrated at the slow pace, which was why he moved even slower. 

"You're taking it so well, Nii-san," Micchy said, free hand reaching up to tangle in Takatora's hair. He should let it go and move on, but he was curious. "You haven't been hiding anyone from me, have you?"

"No," Takatora gasped as Micchy's finger curled inside him, "There's no one... I..."

"Hmm," Micchy added another finger, rocking them in and out at a pace so slow even he was getting frustrated by it. He wanted to hurry up and bury himself in Takatora, but he held back. He wanted to hear he brother beg for it first. "So tell me, who are you thinking about when you fuck yourself?" 

Takatora shook his head, shoulder's stiffening as Micchy continued stretching and prepping him. 

"Come on," Micchy purred. "You're not really going to start having a sense of shame now?" 

"Do you want to hear me say it's you?" Takatora choked out as Micchy thrust his fingers in deeper, "That you're the only one I think about."

That was enough. That was more than enough. Micchy couldn't stand it any longer. He fumbled out of his pants, hands shaking. By the time he was done, Takatora had adjusted so he was up on his knees. His face was still covered, buried in his arms, but all airs of resistance were gone. 

The first thrust made Takatora whimper and tense up. Micchy wondered if he'd gone too fast. He'd been so worked up he'd gone all the way in with one thrust. His inexperience in this was frustrating, he hated being anything less than the best at anything. 

He eased out and tried softer, shallower thrusts. It felt amazing, being in Takatora. He was hot and tight and every rock of his hips made Micchy moan. He knew he couldn't last long like this. Not with the sight of his brother's toned back tensing and the sounds he was making. 

His powerful brother, moaning and rocking against him so shamelessly. What would his coworkers think of this? Would his underlings be shocked to learn how readily he submitted? How would they look at him if they knew?

Micchy reached around, hand wrapping around Takatora's cock. The man sobbed, thrusting into the touch. 

"Is this want you wanted?" Micchy leaned in to tease his brother's neck again, "Does being fucked by your little brother live up to the fantasy?"

Takatora couldn't respond because his whole body was tensing, Micchy speed up, letting himself give into his own pleasure as his brother came under him. 

The pleasure hit like a freight train, but Micchy didn't give into the desire to just collapse. He pulled out of Takatora, turning the man over. 

Takatora's face was flushed and a rare smile was on his face as he looked up at Micchy adoringly. "Amazing," he said, eyes slowly closing as if he was about to sleep, "That was better than any fantasy."

It was strange to hear unqualified compliments coming out of his brother's mouth, but Micchy didn't show his surprise. He pulled Takatora against him, kissing him confidently. 

Odd, that Micchy had so little experience, but Takatora was so willing to let him take the lead. Micchy had always assumed Takatora had had relationships he just never spoken about. Maybe he'd been wrong about that. Maybe he really was the only person his brother wanted. 

"Sleep now, Nii-san," Micchy said as he broke the kiss, "You've got to rest for work tomorrow." 

He left the bedroom without bothering to clean the mess splattered over his brother's chest of leaking down his thighs. The mess would make the guilt that'd inevitably set in come morning all the worse. Micchy didn't want his brother to hate himself, but a little shame, a little guilt, that was useful. 

He was his brother's dirty little secret, and that could get him a lot of leverage. 


End file.
